


Leonard to my Vanya

by Omegathyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Moving On, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: A poetry collection about the unhealthy aspects of relationships and the altered views on romance and sex based off these relationships.





	Leonard to my Vanya

**Author's Note:**

> 420 blaze it, yo

You gave me your affections, gifts

At the expense of my sanity, my sexuality

You told me I was special, to run away from my loved ones

 _You'd fit in great with my family,_ I had my doubts

Oh how right I was

I took a step back, the waves crashing too hard

Suddenly I was heartless, toxic

The concern for my well-being, vanished into thin air

You _wanted_ me to **need you**

You used your gifts as weapons

Holding me in place


End file.
